1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs. It relates particularly to a driver which is scientifically adaptable to the swing of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Longer, straighter drives have been the desire of virtually every golfer. To that end, certain structural modifications to drivers have been devised and marketed over the years, especially in recent times. Howsoever efficacious, these expedients are found wanting, in that they do not provide for both vertical and horizontal weighting adjustments within the driver head, which adjustments have been found to be significant in adapting a driver to the swing of its user.